The Sorcerer's Stone: Untold story
by Ice Princess Mishia
Summary: What if it wasn't only Ron, Hermione and Harry getting in trouble? What if they actually met 3 odd girls that became friends with them and helped them along the way...how would the story go? WARNING: Original Characters, please don't send hate comments if you don't like it stop reading thank you -
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Princess Mishia: Hello readers! This is my first Harry Potter fan fic and I hope you like it and I trust you won't be harsh while reviewing. This is the first co-lab work I'm doing, and my co-writers and idea geniuses are (Cygnus Alexandra insert both ur fan fiction name here XD) my friends and my own personal tormentors. I love you guys don't kick me for the mini comment.**

**Cygnus Alexandra: Tell me one reason I shouldn't kick you?**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter (WE DO BELIEVE IT EXISTS)**

**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Life**

There are things that make us unique in this world. Things, which free us in our own ways. I'm not talking about singing or dancing, since that's what muggles do; I'm talking about magic, something most only wish that it exist… Yet unknown to most of the world… because of magic, amazing and dark things have happened. Children were losing their parents, little girls making beautiful and amazing creations… yet, being called names for having such abilities…others making mischief… but is our wonderful and dying magical world…it's used to protect what's precious from he-who-shall-not-be-named…

**~Privet drive~**

"Are you sure is okay to leave the boy with this muggles Albus? I've been watching them for quite some time now and they are the worst kind of muggles I ever seen!" The elder woman told desperately to the older man standing next to her known as Albus Dumbledore. "They're-"

"The only family he has left" He finished; his long white beard and hair standing out in the dark night.

"Are you certain? There will be no man or child in our world who won't know his name" she retorted, looking at the infant in Albus arms.

"Exactly… I think he's better off away from all that" He put the infant down on the door step smiling at him and putting a letter on top of him.

"Good luck…Harry"

**~10 years later~**

***London***

"Welcome! You must be the new transfer student. You must be tired from the trip, child" The elder lady told the blonde girl in front of her. "Where were you from again?"

"Puerto Rico, originally. I transferred from the U.S. Wizarding School." The girl said going inside with her luggage and looking around the odd house and all the rooms you could see just by looking up.

"Oh! Interesting, we have a few students here. Maybe you can make friends even before your first day at Hogwarts." then the woman left to what our blonde friend imagined was the kitchen while she starts walking around, until suddenly she heard an explosion like sound and screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"The blonde jumped slightly looking at where the noise came from and just as she did a black haired girl ran past her almost running her over.

"Sorry!" was heard but she did not stop running and soon enough she was out of sight.

"Linalee Alexa Corvinous get back here!" Then a brown haired girl with a braid appeared at the scene, running down the stairs and looking really pissed off, until her gray eyes landed on the blonde girl who looked frightened and freak out at the same time. Then the brunette's facial expression changed drastically from pissed off to what the blonde could only imagined was friendly "Oh! Hello, who are you? And have you seen a black haired girl with brown eyes soon to be dead?" the brunette had a smile on her face while saying that sentence. The blonde just stared and blinked a few times.

"Pa'l carajo, aquí la gente está más loca que la de mi país" the blonde said looking upwards as if speaking to someone. The brunette looked at the spanish speaking blonde in front of her in question. (translation: Fuck this people are more crazy here than in my country.)

"You're new around here right?" Just as the brunette spoke the black haired girl -Linalee as mention earlier- appeared out of nowhere eating what seemed like a cupcake and gave one to the brunette braided girl.

"Who's she? OW!" She exclaimed after being wacked on the head by the brunette.

"That's for eating my chocolate stash" Then she took a bite out of the cupcake she'd been given "And I don't know, she hasn't introduced herself. "

"She spoke spanish I think, are you from Spain? México… maybe?" Linalee looked at the blonde in question.

"Mejicana no! I'm from Puerto Rico" the blonde said a bit agitated.

"Okay then, Well spanish person my name is Linalee" She smiled "excuse my friends psychotic behavior she has this times where she just blows up for silly reasons- OW! What was that for!?" Linalee looked at the brunette accusingly.

"My hand itched" She replied plainly and smiled a bit "My name's Alexandra and you are?" She asked the blonde.

"I'm Jasmine" She looked at the two girls; they didn't look older than her. And by their antics they could actually pass off as being younger. "I'm guessing you two got accepted at Hogwarts too right?"

"So you're a student at Hogwarts too" Linalee added.

"You're from the Caribbean right?" Alexandra asked, pretty confident she was right.

"Yes, that's quite right, Puerto Rico is so small I'm surprised you know where it is." Jasmine replied.

"And where exactly is that?" Linalee asked a bit lost.

"You did not just ask that." Alexandra said resisting the urge to face palm not only herself but Linalee too.

"Well I can't know everything, I'm not you, you bookworm" Linalee stuck out her tongue.

"I can't really blame you, it's just a little dot in the map after all, but its home." Jasmine smiled a bit. She looks like a good girl Linalee thought; Alexandra's thought ending the same way.

"Well I'm from here, but my mom was from Japan" Linalee said with smile.

"Was from Japan?"Jasmine asked.

"She died" Linalee said "Well both my parents were murdered or so they say." She shrugged unfazed by it.

"I'm so sorry." Jasmine said not sure if she should have said something else. This is going to turn awkward, Jasmine thought.

"Want to go to the zoo?" Alexandra asked out of the blue. Jasmine twitched a bit at the abrupt changed of topic.

"Sure, I guess" Jasmine said sighing.

"GREAT! We're experimenting on a travel potion Alexandra invented, so it's a great way to test it!"Linalee clasped her hands together happily.

"You're right!"Alexandra ran to get her "experimental" potion.

Suddenly Jasmine was regretting greatly their offer to go to the zoo.

"En que carajos me he metido." Jasmine said slapping a hand on her forehead. (Trans: What the hell did I just get into. )

**~Privet drive~**

"HEY POTTER WAKE UP!" a chubby recently 11 year old kid, screamed while running up and down the stairs. Under said stairs was a bed, and lying on top of it was a ten year old glasses wearing boy named Harry Potter.

"I'm up" He said hoping the bangs on top of his head would stop so the dirt would stop falling on top of him. Harry heard the footsteps fading down the stairs and assumed it was safe to go out. He opened the door and took a few steps outside only to be pushed inside hitting his head in the process and hearing the door slam shut once again.

"There's my special little boy!" Harry heard his aunt Petunia say, he was once again outside his -so called- room heading for the kitchen. He looked at the chubby fellow -better known as his cousin Dudley- once again receiving a mountain of gifts he did nothing to deserve. Harry started making breakfast like his aunt had instructed him to do.

"Look darling we got you all this gifts, just for your special day" Petunia told her son who made a deep scold and looked at his father –or more like glared at his father-.

"HOW MANY ARE THERE?"His father accustomed to his behavior seemed unaffected by this.

"36, I counted them myself" His father, whose name is Vernon, said proudly. Dudley looked at him with rage evident on his features.

"36?! Last year I got 37!" Vernon quickly reassuring his son said, "well they're bigger gifts this year."

"I don't care! I want more than last year!"

"Oh brother." Harry thought, I mean how fake can you get? Although, Dudley might be just stupid enough to not be able to fake stupidity.

"Don't worry sweetheart we'll get you two more gifts after we go to the zoo" Petunia said undistracted, smiling reassuringly at her bundle of joy's ridiculous request.

The lot of them went to the car and Vernon closed the door just before Harry was about to get in. He looked at his uncle, feeling aggravated but being accustomed to the treatment; he had learned to keep his face and body language in check. Otherwise there would be hell to pay.

"No funny business or we will leave you without rations for a week" He looked at Harry's electric blue eyes deeply, trying to be intimidating. Harry just nodded and proceeded to get in the car, hoping somehow this day won't be as horrible as it had turned out to be so far.

**~At the zoo~**

Jasmine was leaning against a rail in the reptile house, feeling as sick as ever thanks to Alexandra's traveling potion. Linalee was just glad they didn't end up in someone's closet or bathroom, but the nausea still got her pretty bad. Alexandra was eating an ice cream cone admiring the snakes, uncaring of the greenish girls that she had used as guinea pigs.

"Never again, I'm never trying her experiments again" Linalee said breathing deeply to control her nausea.

"Esta tipa esta cabrona mano" Jasmine said putting her hand over her mouth as if stopping the barf from getting out. Linalee still looked at her trying to figure out what she said. (Trans.: This girl is fucking crazy….for lack of a better translation I can't literally translate it)

"Hey, I really like snakes. Specially the cobra over there" Alexandra said as if she had discovered something new about herself.

"You're beyond weird" Linalee replied breathing deeply to make the nausea disappear.

"You're one to talk I just met you two and I know I'll get in trouble…which reminds me, why are you so uncaringly ignoring our suffering?" Jasmine looked at Alexandra and Linalee realizing her question asked the same thing mentally.

"Why should I care? You helped me gather data to improve the potion, I should thank you." Alexandra smiled in a way Linalee and Jasmine did not what to know what it meant. None the less they twitched at the brunette's statement.

"She's the devil in disguise." Both thought in unison.

"MAKE IT MOVE!" The three girls turned to where the noise came and their eyes fell on a family of muggles, the chubby one being the source of such an annoying sound.

"Muggles are quite annoying sometimes." Alexandra said becoming annoyed herself.

"More like spoiled, they think they can own the world and they don't know half of what makes the world." Linalee's tone a bit bitter.

"I've lived with muggles most of my life, they aren't all that bad." Jasmine defended.

"Oh please!~"Alexandra and Jasmine started to dispute about muggles and that just made Linalee want to tune them out. She got distracted with one of the kids from the muggle family they were observing. The kid himself didn't get her attention, what got her attention was that he was speaking in a hushing sound, and the snake seemed to understand what he said.

"Did he just talk to the snake?" She whispered to herself, being completely ignored by the two bickering girls.

"Mom! Dad! You won't believe what the snake is doing!" the chubby muggle screamed and pushed the kid with glasses, speaking the weird language.

"Well that was just rude." Linalee said loud enough to make the two bickering girls stop and pay attention to what Linalee had just commented on. Linalee being as temperamental as she was, move to say something to the chubby kid for being a jerk, but her steps where frozen by the scene before her. The glass on which the chubby kid was leaning on seconds ago disappeared making him fall inside the artificial mini pond the snake had in its cage and in the process the snake scared the hell of the chubby jerky muggle and got out but not before stopping before the kid and –in Linalee's point of view nodded at him- and then scaring everyone in its path the snake got away. The chubby muggle looked at the retreading snake getting up from the pond and went to exit the way he came in finding that the glass was back in place trapping him inside the cage and he started screaming. The three girls watched agape until they just couldn't help but laugh their asses off. Just when they were about to talk to the blue eyed glasses wearing fellow the two muggle adults appeared. The woman got dramatic and started screaming looking at her dear boy inside the cage and the man just glared down at the glasses wearing kid who stopped laughing as soon as he laid eyes on him.

"I think we should talk to him maybe help him, he probably doesn't know what happened" Jasmine surprisingly said.

"We should, but he's gone…and by the looks of it, I think he's in a load of trouble" Linalee said feeling sorry for the unknown boy.

"We'll run into him at some point" Alexandra said walking out of the reptile house, the two girls following soon after. "After all, he is a wizard most likely from Hogwarts." Alexandra shrugged.

"I guess you're right." Linalee said, her thought's not leaving the curiosity of knowing what really happened with the snake, and how could he make it understand him.

**~Privet Drive~**

Harry got out of his so called room after preparing mentally for his day. After the zoo incident his uncle had made sure his life was even more …. Complicated? Might as well use it, for lack of a better word. He was heading to the kitchen when the sound of the dropping mail slot caught his attention.

"Mail's here" Harry said to the other room, getting silence as a response. He knew very well that meant get it over here quickly, he'd lived there long enough to know that much. He picked the letters up and began passing each one of them, looking at what might upset his uncle… we wouldn't want that, would we? He was going to stop inspecting them when a letter with his name on it caught his attention. But that was not what surprised him the most -or more like freaked out- the addressed in the envelope said to Mr. Harry Potter The cupboard under the stairs Privet Drive…the person who sent this knew he lived in a cupboard and that was something most people didn't know.

He walked to the kitchen handing the rest of the mail to his uncle, his eyes never leaving the intriguing envelope. Sitting himself on the opposite side of his uncle, he decided to start opening the envelope. Dudley being the jerk he is, took it from his hands and gave it to his father.

"DAD! POTTER'S GOT A LETTER."

"Give it back Dudley, is mine!" Harry said, his attitude getting the best of him. His uncle looked at him in a mocking way.

"Yours? Who would ever write to you?" He laughed slightly, looking at the envelope and widening his eyes seeing Harry's name on it, then he turned the envelope to see the logo on the back; and what he saw made him paled, the logo belonged to the one and only, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Vernon glared hard at Harry for some unknown reasons to him and before he knew it he was looked up in the cupboard again.

After that one, more and more letters came, and to the common sense folk, with each new letter that arrived an owl stayed as if waiting for it to be replied. The week had passed and Sunday came. Harry looked at his uncle Vernon, thinking of why he would forbid him from reading one of those letters and why was it so bad that he had to go crazy about it. He had nailed a piece of wood right on top of the mail slot so that mail could not get it. And right now aunt Petunia was giving him cookies and he had this happy psychotic look on his face.

"Do you know why I love Sunday's?" Vernon asked to no one in particular.

"Be-because…there's no mail?" Dudley answered, doubtful of the answer himself. His father laughed in a maniac kind of way.

"Right you are Dudley, there's no mail not even one…miserable…Le-WACK!" An envelope hit him square on the forehead. For a second he looked confused and suddenly he realized what had hit him as hundreds of letters flew around the living room coming right out the chimney. Vernon started joining the screams of desperation and fear of his wife and son, while Harry, laughing happily tried to grab one of the flying letters. As soon as he felt one in his hand he ran for his tiny cupboard but before he could open the door Vernon caught him taking the letter away from him.

"Give it back! They're my letters!" Harry screamed trying to free himself from Vernon's grasp.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING AWAY! FAR AWAY, WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US." Vernon's voice reached the maniacal tone that made his wife looked at him in terror as well as his son.

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Dudley asked his mother looking at his father in fear.

**~in a house in the middle of nowhere, the ocean~**

After the letter attack, Vernon had resorted to move hotel from hotel for a long while, but seeing that the letters kept arriving everywhere they stayed at, the only difference being the address. Vernon outraged and screaming asked himself, how do they keep finding us?, over and over again. He had passed the brink of sanity and made the drastic decision of getting on a boat to a house that didn't even have a proper floor but dirt in its place, in the middle of nowhere. Harry was now on the floor while Dudley snored on the couch. Harry having trouble sleeping stayed up and started drawing a cake since he was minutes away from being 11. When the clock stroked 12 he looked at he's already drawn cake.

"Make a wish Harry." He closed his eyes and blew his dirt drawn candles; just seconds after he opened his eyes, someone started slamming their fist at the door. It was so loud, that the first time they knock it woke Dudley up and by the second knock, his uncle was up and down stairs, his aunt behind him and a shot gun in hand, not moving near the door, but staying at the stairs.

"Who's there?" Vernon said frightened.

The thing or the person that was knocking at the door, knocked it down making the three Dursley's scream in horror. Since there was a horrible storm and the only light source they had was lightning. Every time lightning stroke you could see the tall, huge figure taking steps inside. Harry getting scare hid in a corner as quick as he could. The tall dark figure came inside to reveal a really tall and large man with a black long bear and hair.

"Sorry about that!" He said, sounding more friendly than expected. He picked the door up putting it on its proper place. Vernon pointed the shotgun at the new comer.

"I demand you leave at once! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon said in a tone a lot more confident than his face made it seem. The stranger walked up to Vernon making him shake and Petunia shriek.

"Dry up Dursley, you great prune" compared to his tone earlier, he sounded serious. Before Vernon could shoot the stranger bent the shotgun upwards and Vernon ended up making a hole in the ceiling. The stranger walked up to Dudley and smiled opening his arms. "Boy! I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Harry…You're a bit more along that I would've expected…specially in the middle" Motioning "Harry's" belly.

"I-I'm not Harry." Dudley says stuttering. Hearing this, Harry had no other choice than to come out. Even if Dudley was a jerk, if they were looking for him he wouldn't let Dudley take a hit….though it sounded tempting.

Harry walked up to the stranger and away from his safe corner and said, "I'm Harry." Looking at the big guy unsure of what emotion he should express.

"Well, of course you are." He smiled once again. "I got something for ya! I'm afraid I might've sat on it on the way, but I imagine it taste just the same…" He gave Harry a box that really did look like someone sat on it. "Made it myself…decorations and all." Harry looked at him and then opened the box looking at it in disbelieve, inside layed a cake that read "Happy Birthday Harry!" he smiled at bit looking back at the big guy.

"Thank you!" He said and looked back at the cake that had been given to him, never had he celebrated his birthday, this was a refreshing feeling…knowing someone cared you were born.

"Is not every day a young man turns 11" The stranger looked really happy as he said those words. He sat down and took his umbrella out pointing it at the chimney where it spat a ball of fire, lighting the whole room with a hearty fire. Harry looked agape and wide eye at what just happened. Harry put the cake down and noticed his aunt and uncle face's and then he directed himself back at the stranger sitting on the couch.

"ummmm, excuse me, but…who are you?" Harry looked at him in question.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts" he said while looking at the fire but soon enough he looked at Harry. "Of course you would know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, no." Harry shook his head.

"No? Didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" He said with a very noticeable questioning stare.

"Learned what?" Harry said even more confused.

"You're a wizard Harry." Hagrid said smiling at the blue eyed boy."And a good one with a little training I wagered"

"No, you must of made a mistake…. that can't be…I'm just….I'm just Harry." He said while laughing a bit, confusion clear on his face.

"Well just Harry, did you make strange things happen? Anything you couldn't explain? When you were angry or scared?" Harry thought of Hagrid's words and looked back at him just when realization hit him. Hagrid stood up and took a letter out of his pocket giving it to Harry. He looked at it; open it, and started reading.

"Dear Mr. Potter we are pleased to accept you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry finished surprised at what he was reading. Vernon was already at his side.

"He will not be going! We swore we'd put an end to all this rubbish." he said firmly.

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?" Harry said getting angry at them.

Petunia crossing her arms and making a face of antipathy said, "Of course we knew…How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was….My mother and father were so glad when she got her letter… We have a witch in the family, how wonderful!…" Her face made a scold ."I was the only one to see her for what she was…. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you…and I knew you would be just as strange, just as abnormal ….after that, she got herself blown up, and we got landed with you. "

"Blown up?! You told me they died in a car crash." Harry exclaimed.

"A car crash?! A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?" Hagrid asked enraged.

"We had to tell him something." Petunia answered plainly.

"It's an outraged, a scandal!" Hagrid continued indignantly. Just as they were bickering, Dudley took the cake and started eating it, Harry not paying mind to it, since he was used to his cousin pigging things out.

"He'll not be going"

"Oh, and I suppose a great muggle like you is going to stop him?"Harry looked at him in question.

"Muggle?"

"Non magic folks, this boy had his name down since he was born, he's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry of the world and he will be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had, Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay to have a crack pod old fool teach him magic tricks" Hagrid pointed the umbrella at Vernon.

"Do. Not. Insult. Albus Dumbledore in front of me" He was dead serious. Then he noticed Dudley eating the cake so he waved his umbrella slightly and a pig's tail magically appeared at Dudley's behind and everyone started panicking and screaming. Harry of course laughed at the scene. "ummm, I appreciate if you didn't mention this to anyone at Hogwarts, I'm not suppose to use magic " He looked at his watch, "Oh we're a bit behind schedule, must be off now." Hagrid walked to the door, Harry looking at his retreating back. Hagrid moved the door making it fall to the ground again and looked back at Harry. "Unless you want to stay of course." and walked out of the house.

Harry was not sure what would await him if he crossed that door, but one thing was certain once he step outside that door…he'd be starting a New Life.

_**Please comment, Hope you liked the first chap =) **_

_**Cygnus Alexandra: Well, what can I say, just that we finally made the first chap and hoping to finish the second and the ones that follow. XD**_

_**Linalee: I hope so too, and that you stop hitting me to hurry up -.-**_

_**Please comment and follow ^-^ Ja'ne!**_


	2. Friendship between houses?

**Linalee: Hello once again my sweet little readers ^-^ now, I know that trying to be friendly with Alexandra is hard but please bear with me XD**

**Alex: What do you mean by that? (Looks at Lina suspiciously)**

**Linalee: And here's the next chap! ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**Fact: I AM attending Hogwarts XD and I know Jasmine and Alexandra which are my toasty lil friends =D **

**Chapter 2: Friendship between houses?**

**~Diagon Alley~**

"Jasmine, I will say this once more… You CAN NOT have a golden cauldron" Linalee said exasperated for the eighteenth time.

"B-but I could be rich in my country…though I'd probably get killed for it...okay, I'll leave my sweet sweet solid gold cauldron" Jasmine said in a defeated yet dramatic and depressed tone putting the cauldron back in place and waving it good bye.

"Here" Alexandra gave each girl the cauldron they were asked for on the list.

"But we didn't-"The two girls started in unison but were interrupted.

"You took too long and I bought them for you, I want my wand dammit!" Alexandra said walking off with Jas and Lina behind her talking about how cranky Alex was.

"You don't have to get your panties in a bunch "Linalee said dodging a whack to the head.

The three girls walked down Diagon alley. What is Diagon Alley you may ask? Diagon Alley is the place where witches and wizards go to buy their supply. There was a shop for everything, you just name it and it was there, if it wasn't…..then someone was still inventing it.

"We should get the fitting for the robes later" Jasmine said reading over her list.

"Linalee are you tying up your hair or using chop sticks cause if you're tying it we could find color changing-….Where'd she go?" Alexandra said looking around her, surprised of how fast Linalee got distracted.

"Let's see, is there anything she likes that's around us?" Jasmine looked at the stores and being right Linalee was spotted. "There she is" they walked over to her and noticed she was drooling at the broom behind the glass. In the few days the girls had been together in the wizard dorms they had become quiet close and knew each other very well. Which is why when they saw Linalee looking at the new Nimbus 2000 they were not surprised.

"Alex…"

"Yes?"

"Give me my wallet I'm buying it" She said putting her hand out waiting for the wallet to touch her hand, but the feeling never came.

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

"But I want it!" Linalee said making her eyes teary and pouting at Alexandra who had taken their money knowing they'd want to spend it in something stupid like the golden cauldron Jasmine was still moping about.

"Read this right here Lina" Jasmine gave the paper to Linalee motioning her to read out loud.

"Please do remember that first year students are **NOT **allowed to have brooms- WHAT?!" Linalee looked at the paper in horror and then a t the broom "b-but I want it so bad"

"I can't get my cauldron you can't get the broom" Jasmine said smiling and doing a little happy dance "trololololo" (and if you see closely you'd see people in the background looking for a troll)

"I think I was wrong about she being a good girl, I take it all back" Linalee thought dryly.

"Wands people wands!:" Alexandra grabbed their shirts and dragged them to a shop that said in golden letters Olivander's makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. Alexandra let go of the other two and ran quickly to the shop, Jasmine soon followed. Fixing her shirt Linalee sighed and looked at the sign taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she walk straight to the door, but only felt air and pain soon after that. Apparently the boy who was inside the shop opened the door at the same time Linalee was going to enter and she slammed her face against his. Now, both of them where on the floor, looking at each other and their lips touching. Linalee's bleeding from the impact. Linalee quickly got up and without noticing sat on the kids' stomach.

"Itatatatatattatatata! ~ T-T gomene!" Linalee said feeling pain and guilt for falling on the stranger.

"What?" The boy under her said in need of air "Could you get off?" He said almost breathless.

"Uh? SORRY!" Linalee stood up quickly helping him get up " I didn't see where I was going I'm so sorry" She apologized a thousand times and the boy just looked at her, Alex and Jasmine were just laughing their asses off.

"It's okay" He smiled a bit " you can stop apologizing, besides you're the one that got hurt" He said pulling his sleeve to his hand to clean the blood off her lip carefully, she just blinked.

"Hey, you're the kid from-"

"Harry!" The voice made both of them look back at the source and found a big man holding a cage with a snowy white owl "Happy birthday" Linalee heard.

"Excuse me" the kid known as Harry said and ran outside.

"Harry?" Linalee thought "Why does that ring a bell?"

"Linalee"

"Lina come here" Linalee dismissed her thoughts and went to the other girls answering their calls.

"Your level of clumsiness has had an upgrade" Jasmine said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up, where's the dude?" Linalee asked looking to the back to see if she saw anything.

"Dunno" Alexandra said curious herself to know the answer. Jasmine just kept ringing the little bell for what seem like an eternity until suddenly the bell disappeared.

"I think I heard it the first 57 times young miss" Said an old folk with silver eyes and a smile "So what can I do for you today? Oh! Miss McKnight how wonderful to see you, your parents had been visiting me to see if you'd already bought your wand" He smiled.

"I came here just for that Mr. Olivander, these are my friends Jasmine Rivera and Linalee Corvinous" He's eyes instantly looked curiously at Linalee.

"Corvinous you say?" the black haired girl stared at the old man's retreating back.

"ummm yes?" Linalee said a bit doubtful. The old man came back with a dusty red box in his hands.

"I am almost certain this is the wand that's perfect for you" He said intrigued yet satisfied. Linalee opened the box and inside was the most beautiful wand she could lay her eyes on. It had a creamed colored wood and the most beautiful wing carved to it. Linalee afraid to touch it just stared at it.

"Well come on, give it a wave that way we can be certain. Only one wand is perfect for a witch or wizard. Just one in specific, so once you get yours best take great care of it" Olivander said waiting for the results of his pick.

Linalee gave it a slight wave and a fire like sparkle surrounded her making her friends take 3 steps back, but after a pure white light came out and surrounded Linalee, she felt the pain on her lip go away. She blinked and touched her lip, the wound gone and just a slight red in its place.

"I was correct! I remember every wand I've ever sold and your family is one of the most odd and unique. In every generation the core changes and this one, the phoenix feather and tear is just like the first wand I sold to them. But like I said every wand is different even if the cores are the same." Olivander smiled once again "Now on to the next young lady, Miss McKnight I've been giving it a lot of thought and there are only a few options of wands that would choose you" He went up a ladder and took one box from there.

"The wands pick you?" Linalee asked

"How can you know what it wants?" Jasmine added breaking her previous silence.

"They speak, though they can do so in many ways. Take miss Corvinous wand for example, it reacted positively to her "He explained as he gave the wand to Alexandra. She stared at it in her hand.

"How do you know it's a negative reaction?" Just as Linalee asked they heard a breaking crystal sound and Alexandra putting the wand back to its place.

"That was not it then" He disappeared to the back of the store

"Alex tell me a spell to fix that" Linalee said looking at the broken vase and received a whack in the head.

"I'm not a dictionary, but you can use Reparo for it" Linalee stuck out her tongue and took a deep breath to perform the spell "Say it clearly"

"I know that" Linalee replied to Alexandra's unnecessary comment "Reparo!" But nothing happened "Are you sure that's the spell?"

"Don't doubt my brain doubt your ability" Alexandra said, Linalee was about to retort but Olivander was back with 3 more boxes.

"Let's give this one a wave" And gave it to Alex. She inspected it from her hand carefully. Mean while Jasmine was giving pointers to Linalee.

"So I move it like this?" she asked doing as told.

"Yeah you got it" Jasmine replied" now try it" Linalee nodded and did as told

"Reparo" And the vase went back to its original state "I did it! Alexandra I di-"And the vase smashed to pieces again

"Uppss" the wand went back to where Alexandra had taken it from. Linalee fumed.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Okay on to the next one" Olivander interrupted the argument; Linalee huffed and left to repair the vase again. While Jasmine was so red from laughing that she might die from air deficiency.

"This one" He said with little hope in his voice

"Ok" She waved it and a fire ball got shot to the wall leaving a black smudge.

"No defiantly not!" Olivander looked at the last box curiously "Here try this one, I'm not sure if it works, you see this wand was made by an apprentice of mine, he was very…. artistic" he finished for lack of a better word "And a core like this one hasn't been able to make again"

Alexandra gave it a wave and a white light came from the wand making it have a warm feel to it. Everyone in the room stared in awe.

"Odd! But amazing no less, I hope you don't mind the carvings though" The wand had a carving of a unicorn just above the handle emitting what seemed to be a light facing said creature was a fire breathing dragon and just where the fire and light connected was the symbol of the Deathly Hollows "The core of your wand miss McKnight is a dragon's heart string and unicorn blood, both of these are entirely different and I believe this wand was waiting just for you, you must be destined to do great things, hopefully good like I told Mr. Potter earlier" he laughed a bit " And now you miss Rivera, I don't believe I've sold a wand to a Rivera before"

"I'm the first witch in my family, I think" Jasmine replied, making Olivander get exited from the given information.

"Oh marvelous I fancy a good dare" He left and came back faster than his old bones could take him "Try this one, it might match your appearance" it was bird eye wood with cute little flowers carved to it.

"It matches my appearance? I hope it doesn't work this wand sucks" Jasmine thought bitterly and sighed. She gave it a wave and soon enough Oleanders top hair was being burnt.

"Oh my! He started slapping his top trying to put out the fire, freaking out every second. Alexandra and Linalee out of instinct screamed "Aquamenti!" and got Olivander soaked…but on the bright side his hair wasn't burning anymore.

"That is an unusual aggressive reaction for a wand" He stated

"Well it's not my fault you put it in my hands it just did that on its own" Jasmine said putting the wand down.

"Are you sure you didn't think of anything negative? It might've heard it"

"I did nothing of the sort" Jasmine said defensively the other two knowing better than to fall for her white little lie.

"Well let's move on shall we he went to the back of the store to search for a few options. He came back with two dusty boxes. From the first box he got a black wand out. Just as Jasmine was reaching for it he took it back and put it on the box and gave her the other one. The blonde grabbed the offered wand confused as to what happened.

"It's safer to assume this is better suited for you" He assured her. She nodded in understanding "Just to be safe" Olivander backed away from her to the safest spot he could find and motioned her to carry on.

"Should I feel offended?" Jasmine thought for a moment. She inspection the possible wand and noticed she liked it very much. It had a snake like Chinese dragon carved around it spiting fire and at the handle a snake that came out of a mouth of a mask of her favorite musical play.

Surprise enough when she waved the wand tiny fireworks formed around her. The wand really likes her, the other two thought quietly.

"Good! A very good wand and strong at that. Made it myself recently" he said proudly.

"Recently?" Linalee asked

"Yes I woke up at 4 in the morning set on making that one, it was meant for a Slythering but I am not entirely sure you'll be in that house. I guess I didn't think about that detail 50 year ago" He then zoomed into a fantasy only known to himself.

"He really needs to get his timeline fixed" Jasmine pointed out mentally.

After thanking and paying Olivander they went to the fitting and so on until everything they needed was crossed out of the list. Making them return to their dorms.

Unknown too many, Harry and Hagrid had went to eat at a familiar place. Harry just couldn't be happier he was surprised at all the amazing things he had discovered this had been the best day of his life…though a question still bothered him.

"Hagrid?" He said uncertain

"Yes Harry?" A smile adorning his face.

"What exactly happened…the night I got this" He motioned to his scar looking at the floor in fear for asking such a question. Afraid of what he might learn. Hagrid thought for a moment and sighed.

"Well Harry, I'm not the right person to tell you what happened" He said trying but failing at ending the topic.

"He killed my parents didn't he? The one that gave me… this?" He motioned to his scar. Hagrid Looked at him unsure "You know Hagrid…I know you do" He sighed once more and turned fully to look at Harry.

"First, and understand this because it's very important… not all wizards are good Harry" Harry looked at him as if telling him to go on "A few years ago there was a wizard who went as bad as you can go. His name was Vo-"He stopped but tried again "His name was Vol-"Harry looked at him in question

"Maybe if you wrote it down" He seemed very frightened by the name Harry thought.

"No, I don't know how to spell it" He looked a bit desperate and sighed "Alright, his name was Voldemort" He whispered.

"Voldemort?" Harry said loud enough to be heard, Hagrid quickly sshhh'ed him and Harry looked around to see if someone had heard him, but found no one or so he thought.

"It was dark times Harry; dark times… Voldemort had started gathering followers…brought them over to the dark side…Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead" Harry looked at Hagrid with a horrified proud yet sad expression.

"My parents…" Hagrid nodded

"You're parents fought against him…But nobody lived once he decided to kill them…" a lone tear escaped Harry's eyes and he closed them tightly as Hagrid continued. "Nobody, not one of them….except you" Harry opened his eyes looking at him in disbelieve.

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill me?" He couldn't understand why his parents didn't survive but he did. So many questions invaded his thoughts.

"He did… That scar is no ordinary cut Harry….a mark like that only comes from being touch by a curse, an evil one at that"

"What happened to V-… You know who?" Harry asked frighten but genuinely curious.

"Well some say he died" He said unsatisfied "Codswallop in my opinion. I recon he's out there still…too tired to carry on…But one thing is absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why your famous Harry, that's why everyone knows your name…You're the boy who lived" Hagrid said smiling.

"The boy who lived…" 3 girls went to bed intrigued with what they had heard.

**~Train Station~**

"Does that platform even exist?" Jasmine said exasperated looking for the platform.

"You have hung out with muggles way too long. Think out of the box woman!" Alexandra said desperately to Jasmine starting a new argument with the blonde. Linalee on the other hand was unusually quiet and serious for once. Her thoughts distracted her and she ended up hitting her cart with someone else's her owl Yuki getting scared.

"I'm so sorry!" she looked in front of her only to find a giant figure.

"Wow" the three girls looked up.

"Este cabrón jurao que le dieron estiercol pa' que creciera" Jasmine said and heard Alexandra laughing slightly making the other two looked at her. (trans.: I swear they gave him manure for him to grow)

"You understood" Linalee looked at her accusingly.

"Since when do you know Spanish?" Jasmine said feeling a bit less special.

"Since last night" Alexandra shrugged.

"Your language is interesting very extensive in vocabulary too" Linalee shook her head at Alexandra's statement, and focused on the people in front of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going and… you?" Linalee smiled recognizing the kid that accompanied the big man. No wonder he looked familiar Linalee thought.

"You're the girl from Olivander's. How's your lip?" Harry asked her.

"Healed, no worries" She smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, and sorry I wanted to apologize for kissing you…sorta" Harry's cheeks were slightly pink. Linalee turned red and her two friends immediately took notice and laughed while she sulked, she was willing to forget the whole ordeal.

"Harry! You didn't tell me you made friends" The Big man smiled " My name is Rubeus Hagrid, I'm assuming you're Hogwarts students judging by the owls and the luggage " He said happily and the 3 girls nodded, two of them smiled but Linalee was still sulking because of what Harry had brought up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alexandra"

"I'm Jasmine"

"…Linalee" Still depressed.

"Did I say something?" Harry asked feeling a bit guilty.

"Nah, she'll be fine. A bit of chocolate and she'll jump right back" Jasmine reassured Harry.

"Blimey is that the time I have to leave, Dumbledore would want to get thi- would want to see me. Here's your ticket don't lose it" Harry looked at the ticket and the 3 girls looked at him.

"9 3/4 does that even exist?"Harry asked.

"Oh that's right, Hagrid where's the plat- Hagrid? Where'd he go?" Linalee asked already over her mini depression.

"You are lucky I read, come on" Alexandra said walking away quickly followed by the other 3 teens until they arrived at the platform nine and ten.

**~10 minutes later between the platforms 9-10~ **

"…Alex…" Both Jasmine and Linalee said

"Yes?"

"Why have we been standing here so long?" Linalee asked

'We've been standing her for like 2 hours" Jasmine said dramatically.

"It's only been 10 minutes" Harry laughed.

"It feels longer" Jasmine said

"I got distracted and didn't finish reading" She said in a little voice feeling the dark aura the blonde and black haired girl emitted.

Harry laughed at the girls antics, he really felt comfortable. He looked around to see if he could find someone to help them. Giving up on finding someone like them, he went up to the guard who was on duty.

"Excuse me sir" the fat guard looked at him" Can you tell me how to get to the platform 9 ¾" Harry asked innocently.

"9 ¾? Think you're being funny do you?" the fat man answered not amused by the question.

"I'm sorry! We were playing truth or dare and we dared him to asked" Alexandra appeared saving him from the fat man's wrath.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to buy yourself some humor" Jasmine said from the distance, the fat man left to who knows where.

"Have you gone mad?" Linalee asked frantic

"Why?" Harry asked, Linalee looked at him curiously.

"Muggles don't know about us…they wouldn't know where the platform is." Jasmine said to Harry who nodded and laughed sheepishly. Linalee stared at him.

"How is it that the boy who lived doesn't know anything about the magical world?"

"Is the same every year, packed with muggles" Jasmine heard and looked at the owner of the voice and saw a red headed woman followed by a few other teens that considering the similarities were her children.

"Hey guys I found our way" Jasmine followed the family and after a few seconds the others followed her.

"Now what's the name of the platform?" The woman told the little girl holding her hand.

"Nine and three quarters!" the little girl replied in a high pitch voice "Mom can I go…" She asked sadly.

"No dearie, you're still too young" the woman said to her daughter sweetly. Linalee smiled softly unknowingly Harry did the same.

"Okay Percy, you go first" They heard the woman say, and the boy who looked older from the rest ran off and disappeared after running through the wall.

"How?!" Were the thoughts of the 4 outsiders? Two of the red heads, twins by the looks of it, noticed the 4 and made their way to them.

"You look a bit lost, first years we take it?" the four nodded, the twins grinned at them. "We'll help" they looked at the 4.

"Fred you go first" the woman said

"Wish me luck and watch carefully" Fred winked, once he was ready to go through the wall "I'm not Fred I'm George, honestly woman and you call yourself our mother"

"I'm sorry George dear, now go on" She said and motioned for him to go on.

"Just kidding I am Fred" He said in a teasing tone and disappeared making his mother laugh. George bid fare well to the 4 teens and went after his twin disappearing as well.

"Excuse me" Harry said to the woman.

"Yes dear? First years at Hogwarts? Its Ron's first year too"she motioned at the last boy left.

"Yes" they all said

"The thing is we don't know …how to…how to" he said pointing at the wall where the first three disappeared to.

"How to get to the platform?" She said with a motherly smile. "Well the only thing you have to do is walk straight to it" she said "Don't be frighten of not getting through"

"Okay" they said.

"It's good to have a little run if you're nervous" She added.

"Okay, me first." Linalee said, looking at the wall "Don't take too long, see you at the other side" and off she went disappearing like the first 3 before her.

"Ready Jas?" Alexandra said

"Last one there is a trololololoooo" She said running and disappearing through the wall.

"That's unfair!" Alexandra ran after her disappearing too.

"Now you Harry dear" she smiled

"Good luck" The girl holding her hand said.

After getting through the wall the 4 teen dedicated their time to look for a compartment to sit their souls in. They found one almost at the end of the train. Harry went ahead and placed Hedwig and his luggage first, helping the girls after. Jasmine's luggage got stuck; they had been pulling it for a while now and almost giving up the twins from earlier came along.

"Need a hand?" they said with a smile.

"Sure, go ahead" Jasmine replied. With the help of the twins in seconds they had already place Jasmine's luggage in its proper place.

"Thanks" the 3 girls said in unison. Harry just nodded with a smile drying up the sweat he had acquired while trying to get the luggage inside. The twins looked at him

"What's that?" they asked curiously, motioning at his forehead.

"Wow is you…" one of them said

"He really is" the other added.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter" they said in unison.

"Oh, him. I mean yes that's me" The three girls laughed. Harry was very embarrassed.

"Fred? George?" they heard their mother call.

"Coming!" they looked at Harry once again and smiled at them leaving. Harry, being as curious as he was asked.

"Did you already know?" looking at the three girls in front of him.

"The question is why did we just meet you until know" Alexandra said fixing her glasses.

"Don't worry we're friends promise" Linalee said

"One's are crazier than the others but still friends" Jasmine said

**~After the story~**

"It's weird that they didn't leave you in the care of a wizard family" Jasmine said a bit confused.

"Specially being you, I can't believe you didn't know anything about magic until a few days ago" Linalee concluded. Alexandra was deep in thought looking at the scenery outside the window thinking of the odd story. The opening of the door interrupted Alexandra's thoughts. It was the youngest red head from earlier Ron was his name.

"Excuse me do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all" Harry welcomed the boy.

"Come right in" The girls smiled. Ron blushed slightly.

"Hi, I'm Linalee" She said to try and make the boy more comfortable, the others caught on and did the same.

"I'm Alexandra"

"I'm Jasmine"

"I'm Harry"

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" He smiled a bit more comfortable. He sat down and kept staring at Harry.

"Umm yes?" Harry said a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry is just…are you really Harry Potter? My brother's said that you were but I've learned not to take everything they say to heart" he explained. "So do you really have the…the…the scar" He whispered the last part. Harry laughed and nodded showing him the scar. "Wicked" He said. The 4 started talking about what houses they wanted to be and what kind of wands they had. Ron's face was horrified when the girls said they wouldn't mind any house not even Slytherin. They laughed a lot and had to explain though Ron's opinion didn't change and planted a bit of fear in Harry. Their small talk was interrupted by an old lady with a cart full of candy and… uh oh.

"Want anything off the trolley dearies "The old lady said.

"No thanks, I'm good" Ron said a bit sourly showing something that didn't look tasty at all.

"CANDY!" Suddenly Alexandra burst out getting unusually hyper up. She reached for her wallet but noticed it was not there. She did a puppy dog face and looked at Jasmine and Linalee pleadingly.

"Lend me some money please, I left my wallet inside the luggage and it's gonna be troublesome getting it out" Linalee and Jasmine looked at each other and then back at Alexandra.

"If we might remind you" Linalee started

"We have no money" Jasmine continued

"Because you took our wallets too" They finished in unison. Alexandra looked appalled.

"I did no such thing" She said sounded offended.

"You did" Linalee confirmed

"So we wouldn't buy unnecessary things like you're trying to do now" Jasmine finished and Alexandra just looked more horrified.

"Blasphemies! Candy is the source of life, of life I tell you!" She said frantic being overly dramatic. Her act only ignored by the two girls. Harry feeling bad for Ron and Alexandra reached for his pocket.

"We'll take the lot" Harry handed the golden coins to the lady and she happily left the whole trolley

"Bless you!" Alexandra said practically jumping on the chocolate treats.

"We'll pay you back promise" Linalee said reassuringly.

"If I don't die of diabetes first" Jasmine added grabbing a box of Bertie Bott's every Flavor Beans.

"Harry you're bloody amazing!"Ron said forgetting whatever he brought and dug in. For once Harry felt among friends. Silently he wished it'd stay like that.

**~30 chocolate frogs 10 boxes of Bertie beans and 20 pumpkin cake's later ~**

"I'll die for sure" Jasmine said rubbing her belly now full of candy.

"I'm sure that if they take a blood sample sugar will come out"Linalee said almost "dying"

"Don't be so dramatic" Alexandra said while enjoying a lollypop.

"I'm starting to think that if you ate a dragon bomb it wouldn't make a difference" Ron said

"Maybe, it's a possibility" She said and went back to her lollypop.

"Hey I got Dumbledore" Harry said looking at his card from the chocolate Frog he learned how to eat.

"I got about 6 of him" Ron said. Harry directed his eyes back to the card.

"He's gone!" He said amazed.

"You can't expect him to hang around all day"He heard Ron say and proceed to read the back "Albus Dumbledore; currently director in charge of Hogwarts. He's considered in almost all the world as the biggest wizard in actual times. Dumbledore is particularly famous for defeating the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the 12 applications of dragon blood and for his work on alchemy with his friend Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore fancies classical music and bowling." He looked at it wondering what alchemy was and such, his thoughts were interrupted by a scratching sound from Ron's lap. He took noticed and looked at the rat eating beans on his lap.

"This is Scabbers by the way….Pathetic isn't he"Ron said

"Just a little" They all said in unison.

"Fred taught me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked very excited.

"Let's see it" Alexandra said Jasmine and Linalee backed away from him just to be safe.

"Go on" Harry said laughing. Ron cleared his throat and just as he was about to recite the spell a girl their age appeared.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost it" The girls' wild hair got Jasmine's attention quickly.

"Que sea bruja no significa que no se peine" Jasmine told Alexandra in a whisper both laughing a bit making Linalee glared at them for being left out of a joke, again! (trans.: Just because she's a with it doesn't mean she shouldn't worry about her hair)

"No we haven't "Ron answered a bit annoyed.

"Oh you were doing magic? Let's see then" She stuck her nose in the air. Ron looked at her weirdly; but continued none the less

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" A spark hit the rat but nothing happened, Ron shrugged and Harry made a sign that everything was fine.

"It's just a matter of prac-"

"Are you sure that's a spell? Is not a very good one is it?" The girl interrupted Alexandra and sat down." Of course I've practice a few simple ones myself but they all work for me" She looked straight at Harry and pointed at him with her wand" For example, Oculus Reparo" Harry's glasses were as good as new. He took them off and inspects them amazed. "Better isn't it" she added and looked at him better spotting his scar "Holly Cricket you're Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger, and…you are?" She looked at Ron and the others.

"Alexandra, Jasmine and Linalee" Harry said since neither of the girls seem to want to answer her question

"Ron Weasley" said with his mouth full of chocolate cake.

"Pleasure" she said in distaste "You must be changing into your robes we'll be arriving soon" and out she went but before leaving "Oh and Ron you have dirt on your nose did you know? Right there" Ron tried to rub it off but only made it worst and Hermione left

"Why do I want to slap her so much" Alexandra said to no one in particular.

"You'll slap no one Alex and stop twitching" Jasmine said trying to stop her eyebrow from twitching.

"Plus she's right we do have to change come on, we'll be right back." Linalee said leaving with both girls and bags.

When everyone had their uniforms on they just kept talking about the things they wanted to do once they got to their respective houses. At some point they said they wanted to be in the same house together but they just concluded that it'd be more fun to be in different houses. Once they arrived, all the student in the train got out. On their way out Linalee almost fell on her face and if it weren't for the twins it might have happen. One of them called her short and clumsy and the other called her entertaining as a monkey. Alexandra, Jasmine and Ron got a kick out of it while Harry tried to console the black haired girl who's pride had been damaged. Fred and George bid them good bye as they were called by Percy the prefect as Ron had told them.

"Right then. First years come this way, please! Come on don't be shy now hurry up" They heard Hagrid say. The 5 teens headed for where he was smiling at.

"Ah! If it isn't Harry and his friends I see you made a new one. How are you?" Hagrid said smiling at them

"Hi Hagrid we're fine" Harry reassured

"Why did you leave us like that at the station we had a hard time finding the platform." Jasmine told the giant

"I'm sorry, I was running late I had a meeting with professor Dumbledore" He said apologizing. Ron had his mouth open in amazement the whole time the giant and the blonde were talking

"wow" He said with a half smile

"Alright then; this way to the boats. Come on follow me" Hagrid said. And followed they did, they divided in groups of four. The girls got on one of them and the guys in another since they didn't think it was fair to leave on alone. They got on a boat with the Hermione girl and a boy who later they were told was Neville. And who got on the boat with the 3 girls you might ask? Well his eyes were almost as blue as Harry's and his hair even blonder than Jasmines, and the worst part was he had this gigantic ego and superiority complex that even the most dense would notice just by him introducing himself. Draco Malfoy.

"I'm defiantly going to be a Slytherin; my family has been slytherins for generations. Did you know it won 7 years in a row the house cup? This is going to be the eighth with me in it "He went on and on.

"Who asked you? " Linalee whispered to herself exasperated. Alexandra had heard nothing since she learned how to tune out people a gift Jasmine and Linalee now wished they possessed. Jasmine had been barely listening she was caressing the water as they sailed by it. Suddenly she felt something and slapped the hand back to her chest.

"What was that?" Jasmine said to herself. She looked at the water pure curiosity evident in her eyes. The boy had stopped talking to look at what Jasmine was doing. Alexandra looked at him wondering what miracle had made him shut his mouth and followed his gaze.

"Jasmine don't!" Alexandra said

"What?" And just then something tiny and slimy pulled her "HELP ME!" She said desperately, she was pulling herself but with her strength alone she was not going to make it Alexandra and Linalee hurried and pulled her to them.

"You have to pull harder there are creatures inside the lake!" They heard Hermione scream from the other boat. The 3 girls did as told making the boat rock from side to side hard.

"Are you mad?! We'll fall off!" Malfoy said

"AVANZA! ESTE CABRON SE VA A COMER MI MANO!" Jasmine said freaking out. The girls pulled harder and just as Malfoy predicted the boat turned and they fell off. Harry's eyes went wide. (trans. : Hurry up this mother fuckers gonna eat my hand off!)

"HAGRID! THEY FELL OFF" Hagrid hearing Harry's screams quickly approached them and by now everyone knew what had happen. Though neither of the four had surfaced yet. Just as Ron was about to faint and Harry to cry 4 heads popped out of the water. Some were pissed other just wanted to scream not again.

"Awesome idea to pull harder Hermione" Linalee said. Jasmine looked at her wrist to see what beast had pulled her with such enormous strength, but just as she did the only thing holding on to her was a piece of seaweed.

"Funny thing huh? I know we'll laugh about this…at some point" Jasmine laughed nervously feeling the killing intent in both Alexandra and Linalee.

Soon enough Malfoy was taken to the boat where 2 chubby kids our age were.

"You'll pay for this! You stupid girls!" Malfoy said in a threatening way. Though neither Alexandra, Jasmine nor Linalee sensed the threat in his words. After receiving a big lecture from Hagrid, they ended up arriving being pulled by him, since apparently they had damaged the boat. Alexandra being cruel and unusual was being carried by Jasmine who was questioning her logic. Finally arriving at the castle, they went through some corridors and up some stairs. At the end of said stairs was a woman probably a professor they thought, waiting for all of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" She started with a smile "Shortly you'll pass through these doors and join your class mates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your house. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffleppuff and Slytherin" She said finally inspecting every students face before she was about to continue she did a double take staring in horror at 3 characters.

"Why are you three young lady's wet?" She asked

"Well professor…" Alexandra waited for her to fill the blank.

"McGonagall" She said"

"McGonagall" Alexandra nodded in understanding "WE had a little accident on the way here"

"Though the other one who fell with us is completely dry" Linalee glared and Draco smirked at her, enjoying her annoyed expression.

"Well you have to bear with it until the ceremony is over. Now excuse me I have to go see if they're ready to receive you" And she disappeared.

"Great" Linalee said

"So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" Everybody started mumbling among each other and he made his way to Harry "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" He said smirking at Harry, Ron chuckled. "Think my name is funny do you? Not like I need to ask yours…Red hair, hand me down robes vacant expression? You must be a Weasley" Ron glared and Alexandra stopped Linalee and Jasmine from doing something stupid and whispered.

"In all do time" She reassured.

"Well Potter, you wouldn't want to make friends with the wrong kind of people, I can help you there" He said and stretched out his hand with the same cocky smirk he started talking with. Harry looked at the hand and back at him.

"I think I can tell on my own who the wrong kind is" Harry ignored his hand and Draco glared at him. The girls mentally smiled proudly, Harry hadn't let his fame get the better of him. Though they couldn't help but ask after all they knew about him, is that the real Harry? Or does he do things just because they're expected?

"You'll regret this Potter" Draco said, retreating to where he was before.

"And you're going to make him?" Linalee said receiving an elbow to her rib cage.

"Students, you may go in for the selection. Follow me." McGonagall said and walked inside, all the students' right behind her.

As they walked in you could hear almost all of them awing at the sight of the ceiling. The starry night sky was more than evident inside the room. Jasmine was the most surprised from the three since Alexandra and Linalee had a bit more experience when it came to the wizarding world. They could hear Hermione saying that it was enchanted to look like that, that she had acquired that knowledge from the Hogwarts history books. Just as the three rolled their eyes they saw the twins sitting at the end of the table looking at them in question, they laughed nervously and mouthed accident, and even though they didn't know what happen they couldn't help but laugh at the drenched girls.

"And this is our last stop of the tour please remember to thank our tour guide, Hermione Granger, and enjoy our last stop" jasmine said with a fake happy smile, like the one's actual tour guides give you. Alexandra, Linalee, Harry and Ron laughed at her joke, but stopped as soon as McGonagall was in front of them.

"I will call your names and you will come forward to the stool and I'll put this hat on you and it will put you in your house" She took a scroll out, unrolled it and started calling. The first to be called surprisingly was…

"Linalee Corvinous" She looked to see if she was there. Linalee let go of the air she didn't know she was holding and made her way to the stool. Her friends gave her a reassuring smile to let her know everything was okay and Jasmine just made the funniest expression she could muster and Linalee just couldn't help but laugh a bit. Everyone awaited the Hat's decision. Though it did not come that fast.

"What do we have here… a Corvinous" The hat started, though it seemed only Linalee could hear it "You'd do just fine in any house, You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the smarts of a Ravenclaw, But just like your father you have all what it takes to be a Slytherin yet you contradict yourself with your mother's Gryffindor tendencies….though it seems you don't know much about your heritage, perhaps a certain McKnight can help you on your way to discovering who you really are" He finished

"Wait, what does Alex have to do with this?" Linalee thought, the hat just answered with the same wise voice he'd been talking with until now.

"You'll see in time, I have made my final decision" He said, but before she could ask another question it said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" and everyone cheered (except Slytherin) she smiled at McGonagall when she took the hat off her and went to her table making squeeching sounds, the 4 teens yet to be placed in a house laughed at everyone faces and the twin's laugh soon follow; the first to congratulate her were the Weasley twins.

"We have a newbie!" Fred started.

"A very clumsy one at that" George finished and both laughed.

"Not as clumsy as you may think" She added

"So what happen?" They motioned to her wet clothes.

"I'll tell you guys later" She said to finish the topic, she was still a bit annoyed by the whole thing. The sorting continued.

"Hermione Granger" The professor continued. Hermione looked scared and breathed to calm herself.

"It's okay… you can do it …breath" She said to herself as she walked to the stool. Harry and Ron who heard her asked themselves if she was okay but their thoughts were interrupted by the hats decision.

"Gryffindor!" Once again stating his decision, Hermione happily went to her respective house. Alexandra had thought it was weird she got into Gryffindor with all that knowledge she thought it be a sure thing she'd get into Ravenclaw. The professor kept calling students and kept sorting to different houses for a while. There'd been Ravenclaws, Huffleppuffs, Slytherins, and Gryffindors. Jasmine and Alexandra were now dry since they had been waiting too long and no one they knew had been called.

"Draco Malfoy" Was called next. He walked proudly to the stool with a knowing smile on his face, and even before the hat had touched his head he was declared a Slytherin just as he had been bragging on the boat.

"Bastard" The 3 girls thought, but they kept calm for some reason.

"Alexandra McKnight" Alexandra went worried free to the stool, (unlike a lot of the freshmen) and waited for the hat's decision.

"Oh~ Interesting very interesting indeed…you're destined to do very great things, it seems you have a lot of abilities and qualities that would be very well acquired to any house but where to put you? I see you don't mind if I place you in any house very good very admirable …yes I can see everything you hope to become yes…I know where to put you ..." He finished and since Alexandra did not question it he shouted "Ravenclaw!" Alexandra smiled and made her way to her house who received her with congrats and smiles. Linalee smiled to herself, though she was very confused as to what she was feeling.

"Harry Potter" McGonagall continued, Harry made his way to the stool and once he sat the hat was on top of his head. Like the two girls his sorting seemed to take a bit long, and he had a pleading expression on his face. Linalee (not being the only one to find this weird but the only one in voicing it) found it relatively strange.

"Wonder what's wrong?" the twins looked at her in a teasing way.

"You seem very protective of Harry" Linalee laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Not in that way, unless you two are worried about it" The twins face changed at her statement they had misjudged the girl. Apparently she knew how to play their game just as good as them. And if that was her, her friends might be the same. Their thoughts were interrupted by the hat decision once again.

"Gryffindor!" Every one cheered and welcomed Harry to the Gryffindor House. Linalee hugged him.

"I'm not lonely!" She said a bit dramatic. Harry laughed.

"I bet even in different Houses we'll still be able to be friends" Harry reassured. Linalee smiled.

"I know we will" Linalee smiled once more

"Ronald Weasley" Everyone's attention went back to the sorting. Ron scared to death made his way to the stool and sat down waiting for the hat's judgment.

"Ah! Another Weasley, I know what to do with you" He said to Ron only scaring him more. "Gryffindor!" Once again the hall cheered Ron now happy almost ran to his table being received with smiles.

"Lil Ronnie almost peed his pant" The twins teased, Ron glared at them.

"Only cause you guys lied to me!" Ron exclaimed.

"And to finish off this year's sorting, Jasmine Rivera" the professor said starting to roll the scroll up.

"At last!" Jasmine screamed in her head and sat on the stool.

"Oh I see, you have a lot of ambitions you wish to accomplish you are destined to a very important task..." The hat kept talking to her but she ignored it she was too busy thinking what would happen if put her finger inside the hat's mouth, would it hurt? "Girl you get distracted too much" It said a bit annoyed

"Sorry" Jasmine apologized "I'm listening"

" According to what's inside your head you and your friends have a very strong bond in such little time, oh yes…I know what to do" The hat paused, whispered something to her and then it announced "Slytherin!" the blonde smile and the hall kept quiet except for 2 distinct girls a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor.

"Way to go Jas!" Linalee said

"That a girl!" Alexandra said cheering for her friend. Though only a few accompanied them at cheering their friend. The twins pulled Linalee to sit down.

"What's going on?" Linalee asked on her table in a whisper

"Well Slytherin is an enemy of practically every house so it's weird to hear cheering" George started

"It's strange for a Ravenclaw to cheer but it's even more absurd for a Gryffindor to cheer for the enemy" Fred finished

"But she's my friend" Linalee said her expression making clear that what had just been said was absurd.

Whispers started to form and Linalee looking back at Alexandra could tell they were being judge and it annoyed them. How can they not care about making friends? How can they judge a person just because of what house they were in, and how can they expect things just by the house you just got into. McGonagall continued welcoming everyone and the whispering stopped. Then the director of Hogwarts started talking.

"I have a few start of term notices that I wish to announce" Dumbledore started "The first years please note… That the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students"

"Tempting" Alexandra and Jasmine thought at the same time, Linalee was too busy dying from hunger.

"Also Mr. Filch has ask me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right side is also forbidden to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death" He finished smiling slightly. Linalee gulped.

"Never let me near there" she said in a joking matter which made Harry, Ron and the twins laugh.

"Thank you, may the feast begin!" And lots of food appeared in all of the tables, not to mention mouth watering desserts.

**DONE! I am so happy! This was too damn long!**

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**Please comment! ^-^**


End file.
